Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Shooting Star
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Ambientado luego de los sucesos de striker, nanoha fate y vivio se mudan a su nueva casa. Fate es cada vez más consciente de sus sentimientos hacia nanoha. Sera fate capaz de decirle sus sentimientos cuando nanoha esta pasando por un difícil momento. contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un tiempo luego de la disolución del Riot Force 6. Nanoha había adoptado a Vivio después de obtener su custodia. Ya que las instalaciones del Bureau no eran adecuadas para tener a una niña, nanoha decidió comprar su propia casa, ella se mudó allí junto con Vivio y su mejor amiga fate. Nanoha y fate habían sido inseparables desde niñas y fate también quería estar junto a Vivio, a quien consideraba como su propia hija

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, Vivio asistía a la escuela, mientras que nanoha y fate iban a sus trabajos y hacían sus respectivas labores. Cuando regresaban a casa hablaban de cómo les había ido ese día mientras cenaban la comida preparada por nanoha, las 3 se sentían felices de estar juntas y poder reír

Todos los días eran iguales, pequeñas cosas variaban, como cuando nanoha o fate llegaban tarde por cuestiones laborales, había ocasiones en las que fate no regresaba y se quedaba en la oficina o tenía que salir en una misión y tardaba días en regresar. Pero aparte de eso, todos los días eran iguales, o tal vez no del todo

Había una cosa que no era igual y eso era el afecto que fate tenía por nanoha, fate sentía como si ese cariño que tenía hacia su mejor amiga estuviera aumentando durante los últimos días, y ya no la quisiera como solo una amiga, pero ni la misma fate era capaz de entender lo que realmente sentía

"Ya es tarde, nanoha y Vivio ya deben estar durmiendo"

Esas fueron las palabras que fate dijo mientras entraba a la casa, se había presentado un asunto en la oficina que requería de su presencia y se había quedado hasta tarde junto con signum para encargarse de él, cuando finalmente lo termino ya era casi media noche, normalmente se quedaría en una habitación en el edificio del Bureau, pero como tenía libre el día siguiente decido regresar a la casa

Una vez dentro de la casa cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y camino hasta la habitación de Vivio, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a la pequeña niña durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, ella se acercó y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla de Vivio para después salir del cuarto

Fate se dirigió a su habitación, la cual compartía con nanoha, ellas incluso dormían en la misma cama, no había una razón especial para ello, ellas simplemente se sentían cómodas al hacerlo, aun cuando en la habitación cabían 2 camas y en la casa había otra habitación vacía, nanoha le pidió que durmiera con ella como solían hacerlo cuando vivían del departamento del Bureau

Fate entro evitando hacer ruido, luego de cerrar la puerta encendió una pequeña lámpara en el lado opuesto al que nanoha dormía, se quitó su uniforme y se puso su pijama, que consistía en un vestido negro de una sola pieza, el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, miro a nanoha acostada y no pudo evitar sonreír, era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente era feliz al verla

Fate apago la lámpara, camino hasta la cama y con cuidado se acostó junto a nanoha, la cual al parecer sintió su presencia y se giró, quedando cara a cara para después abrazar a fate, aun estando dormida nanoha a parecía gustarle la comodidad que fate le proporcionaba

(Soy su almohada para abrasar)

Ese pensamiento cómico paso por la mente de fate, ya se había acostumbrado a que nanoha la abrazara mientras duerme. Los ojos rojos de fate se posaron sobre los labios de nanoha, los cuales mostraban una linda sonrisa, antes de poder notarlo, fate impulsivamente la beso

(¿Qué hice?)

Al separarse y darse cuenta de su acción, fate entendió que lo que realmente sentía por nanoha era amor, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga

Un nuevo día comenzó, todas habían desayunado y fate estaba en la puerta despidiendo a nanoha, aun cuando era el día libre de fate y podía quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, ella simplemente no se sentía bien sino se despedía de nanoha

"Vivio, fate-mama te llevara hoy a la escuela ¿de acuerdo? Voy a llegar un poco tarde hoy, lo siento por pedirte esto en tu día libre fate-chan, pero ¿podrías encargarte de la cena?"

"Si, no hay problema nanoha"

"Bueno, entonces me…"

"Ah…"

"¿Pasa algo fate-chan?"

Nanoha pregunto eso ya que fate parecía querer decirle algo

"No, no es nada, no tardes mucho"

"Tratare de regresar tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos esta noche, hasta luego"

"Que te vaya bien"

"Adios, nanoha-mama"

Fate y Vivio se despidieron de nanoha y poco después salieron en dirección al colegio de la niña. Después de dejar a Vivio y regresar a casa, fate se sentó en el sofá de la sala, ella no encendió el televisor, en su lugar comenzó a pensar en el incidente de la noche anterior

Fate comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos por nanoha se habían convertido en amor? Nanoha siempre a sido una persona irremplazable para ella que ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón, fate sin duda le había tenido un cariño especial

Eso era porque aun cuando la había lastimado durante su primer encuentro, nanoha se esforzó por convertirse en su amiga y salvarla. Si fate tuviera que pensar el momento en que sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambia seria después de mudarse a su nueva casa

Desde que llegaron allí, fate pudo apreciar una faceta de nanoha que nunca había visto y esa era su rol de madre. Su amabilidad era algo que de por si había cautivado a fate, pero ver a nanoha cuidar de Vivio como si fuera su verdadera madre, hizo que fate por fin notara que su amiga se había convertido en una verdadera mujer

Fate se quedó pensando en qué hacer con esos sentimientos hasta que fue la hora de ir a recoger a Vivio, había llegado a la conclusión de que inevitablemente se había enamorado de nanoha, aun cuando ella misma nunca había experimentado el amor antes, sabía que sin dudas lo que sentía ahora era amor

Los días pasaron con normalidad, fate continuaba debatiéndose en qué hacer con sus sentimientos, ¿debía decirle a nanoha como se sentía o continuar guardando esos sentimientos? Ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría nanoha, estaba segura que aun cuando la rechazara, su amistad con nanoha no cambiaría, pero fate no tenía el valor suficiente para declarársele

-0-

"¿Nanoha está enferma?"

"Si, está descansando en casa"

Había pasado una semana desde que fate beso a nanoha mientras esta última dormía. Hace unos días fate había sido enviada a una misión y acababa de regresar, luego de entregar el informe acerca de la misión se encontró con hayate, la cual le hablo del estado de nanoha

"Incluso los mejores magos se resfrían"

Dijo hayate de forma sarcástica

"Vita se está haciendo cargo de las labores de nanoha, ya que acabas de terminar una misión estarás libre por unos días, ¿Podrías cuidar de nanoha? Conociéndola no se quedara en cama por un simple resfriado"

"Si, me encargare de ella, déjamelo a mí hayate-chan"

"Gracias"

Fate regreso a casa tan rápido como pudo, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde en ese mundo. Vivio escucho la puerta cerrarse y bajo por las escaleras

"Fate-mama, bienvenida"

"Ya regrese Vivio, ¿Cómo esta nanoha?"

"Nanoha-mama está durmiendo en su cuarto, me he quedado junto a ella para vigilar que no haga nada como la tía hayate me lo pidió"

"Ya veo, lo hiciste bien Vivio, nanoha debe tener hambre cuando se levante, ¿qué tal si cocinamos algo para ella?"

Vivio asintió alegre. Después de cambiarse el uniforme por una ropa más informal, fate fue a la cocina, y junto a Vivio prepararon una sopa. Fate se la llevo a nanoha, mientras que vivio se fue a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes

Después de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta, fate puso el plato con la sopa en un escritorio que estaba junto a la cama y miro a nanoha

Fate pasó su mano con cuidado por la frente de nanoha apartándole algunos mechones, nanoha pareció reaccionar al taco y comenzó a despertar, sus ojos viajaron por la habitación hasta toparse con fate

"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

Nanoha negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió, sonrisa la cual fate correspondió, nanoha trato de sentarse en la cama, pero fate la detuvo

"Deberías quedarte acostada"

"Te preocupas demasiado fate-chan, solo es un resfriado"

Ya que parecía que nanoha no la escucharía, fate se subió en la cama y la ayudo a sentarse, sin embargo nanoha inesperadamente se recostó sobre el cuerpo de fate, apoyando su mejilla izquierda sobre el pecho de fate

"Fate-chan es muy cómoda nyahaha"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Fate puso su mano en la frente de nanoha para sentir su temperatura mientras le preguntaba eso, aún tenía algo de fiebre

"Estoy bien"

"Te traje una sopa ¿Quieres comerla?"

"Ahora no tengo apetito"

Fate noto un rastro de preocupación en la cara de nanoha

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Es solo que… soñé con el accidente de hace unos años"

El rostro de fate cambio a uno melancólico al escuchar esas palabras. Nanoha había tenido un accidente hace varios años, su vida estuvo en peligro y aunque logro sobrevivir, tuvo que pasar por un arduo trabajo de rehabilitación. Finalmente, luego de muchos esfuerzos y dificultades, nanoha se recuperó completamente, aun así era normal pensar en que podría volver a tener un accidente como ese sino tenia cuidado.

Nanoha rara vez soñaba con ese incidente, lo mismo pasaba con fate, aun cuando fue su amiga y no ella quien paso por esa situación, a fate le dolió tanto como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, incluso pensaba en que hubiera preferido ser ella en lugar de nanoha

Fate pasó su mano por detrás de la cintura y la acerco aún más a ella en un intento por reconfortarla, fate trago pesado y se forzó a decir esa pregunta tan difícil que tenia

"Nanoha ¿Tienes miedo de que eso vuelva a pasar?"

"Es solo que pensé en que siendo miembros del Bureau siempre estamos enfrentando peligros"

Aun cuando nanoha trato de decirlo de la forma menos directo fate lo había entendido, ellas podrían morir en cualquier momento en el cumplimiento de su deber, fate no quería pensar en eso y sabía que nanoha tampoco, pero esa era la realidad sin importar cuan cruel fuera

"Al vivir con Vivio me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Quisiera enamorarme de alguien amable y con quien pueda formar una familia y ser feliz, como chronos y amy"

Fate se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras

"¿Hay alguien que te guste? ¿Tal vez alguno miembro del Bureau de los que se te han declarado?"

Nanoha negó suavemente con la cabeza, ella era muy popular en el Bureau, más de un hombre le habia pedido salir con el, fate y hayate no se quedaban atrás, ellas 3 hacían pensar que las chicas de la tierra eran todas muy hermosas, aunque fate no sea originaria de allí

"Todos ellos son amables, pero… no siento nada romántico por ninguno ¿A veces me pregunto si seré capaz de encontrar esa felicidad?"

"No digas eso, seguro que encontraras a alguien que te traerá esa felicidad. De hecho, yo… se… de alguien que podría"

Las últimas palabras de fate fueron casi inaudibles, si nanoha no hubiera estado tan cerca no las habría escuchado

Nanoha por un momento parecía confundida, luego puso una sonrisa y dijo

"Si es fate-chan quien lo dice entonces debe ser una gran persona"

"No sé si sea una gran persona, pero tu definitivamente le gustas"

La cara de Fate se puso roja mientras trataba de no mirar a nanoha a la cara

"¿Me dirías quién es?"

Llegada a este punto fate no podía negarse, pero tenía miedo de que nanoha la rechazara. Todas las dudas que fate tenía desaparecieron cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de nanoha

(No voy a esperar a que alguien más le dé su felicidad, quiero ser yo quien lo haga). Ese pensamiento hizo todos los demás a un lado y le dio el valor a fate para pronunciar la única palabra que hacía falta

"Yo"

Sin esperar una respuesta, fate beso sorpresivamente a nanoha en sus labios, el beso solo duro unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para estremecer el corazón de ambas

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Últimamente me he sentido extraña, antes podía tocarte y abrazarte sin problemas, pero ahora, cada vez que lo hago mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, incluso estar a tu lado es suficiente para sentirme nerviosa, no sabía que me estaba pasando, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que me gustas nanoha, no como una amiga, sino como una amante"

 **AFTERWORK**

Hola, acá unas palabras del escritor. Tenía pensado hacer un único capítulo sobre esta historia, pero luego algo más llego a mi cabeza, y es si debería incluir un poco de lemon (contenido sexual) obviamente entre nanoha y fate

Al final no pude decidirme si hacerlo o no, es por eso que quisiera saber que prefieren los lectores, por favor dejen sus opiniones, si quieren que incluya lemon o si prefieren que lo termine solo como una historia romantica


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Me gustas nanoha, no como una amiga sino como una amante"

Nanoha no podía procesar en su mente lo que estaba pasando, fate la había besado inadvertidamente para después declararle que la amaba, estaba en shock, ciento de cosas pasaban al mismo tiempo por su cabeza y no podía ponerlas en orden, finalmente un pensamiento que consideraba el más lógico sobresalió por sobre todos los otros que tenía en su mente

"Muh. Fate-chan, sabes que no me gustan esa clase de bromas, incluso fuiste tan lejos como para besarme"

Nanoha hizo un puchero mientras decía eso, pero fate le contesto de forma seria

"No es una broma"

Nanoha perdió nuevamente el habla por un momento, pero finalmente se recompuso y con un tono triste dijo

"Fate-chan, no tienes qué decir esas cosas solo para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor"

"Te equivocas. Te probare que es la verdad"

Fate empujo a nanoha tumbándola en la cama y la tomó de sus hombros evitando que nanoha pudiera moverse, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso, pero esta vez duro más que el anterior

Nanoha sentía como perdía sus fuerzas, aun cuando parecía que fate la estaba obligando, nanoha ni siquiera intento apartarla, pero no sabía él porque ¿Era porque estaba débil por el resfriado? ¿O porque quien la estaba besando era fate? Si fuera otra persona nanoha la habría apartado de inmediato, pero porque era fate… ¿Por qué era fate que? No podía entender porque podía apartar a otras personas pero no a la chica rubia frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué había de diferente en ella?

Nanoha nunca había pensado en amar a otra mujer, no es como si tuviera algo en contra de las personas que se sienten atraídas por alguien de su mismo sexo, pero ella no tenía esos gustos

Todos los pensamientos de nanoha se detuvieron cuando fate rompió el beso. Fate no había planeado nada de lo que estaba haciendo, se le declaro a nanoha y dejo que sus sentimientos por ella se desbordaran y que sus instintos la guiaran

Al ver que nanoha no decía ni hacia nada fate la beso una vez más y con su lengua toco los delicados labios de nanoha como si pidiera permiso para entrar en su boca, no sabía si la castaña había entendido su mensaje o no pero nanoha separo sus labios permitiendo que la lengua de fate entrara y explorara hasta el último rincón

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de nanoha, una sensación que nunca había sentido paso a través de todo su cuerpo. Las lenguas de ambas se entrelazaban y batallaban entre ellas para ganar territorio. El cuerpo de nanoha comenzó a temblar y su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco, para nanoha la suave lengua de fate se sentía increíble

Ambas se separaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar, un hilillo de saliva conectaba sus bocas

Las mejillas de ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de la otra

"Nanoha…"

La voz de fate salió en casi un arrullo, la cara de nanoha se volvió completamente roja antes de asentir con su cabeza. Fate interpreto esto como un permiso para ir más allá, no había vuelta atrás, fate había decidido demostrarle lo que sentía por ella con acciones. Por otra parte nanoha creía que podría aclarar los sentimientos que tenía hacia fate de esta manera

Fate comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de nanoha, cuando termino los pechos de la castaña quedaron al descubierto ya que no estaba usando sujetador, luego procedió a quitarle su pantalones

"Eres hermosa nanoha"

Fate dijo lo que sentía sin quiera pensarlo, había visto el cuerpo de nanoha muchas veces ya que se han bañado juntas desde tenían 9, hasta cuando estaban en la secundaria y la preparatoria, incluso en la actualidad solían hacerlo, pero fate nunca la había visto de una manera sexual hasta ahora, tal vez era por eso que podía verla desde una nueva perspectiva

"Es un poco vergonzoso si me miras tanto"

"Lo siento, entonces ¿qué tal esto?"

Fate se quitó su blusa y su falda para luego retirar su sujetador, sus pechos rebotaron un poco al perder lo que los apoyaba llamando la atención de nanoha, sus pechos eran grandes pero los de fate no se quedaban atrás, puede que fueran incluso un poco más grandes

"De esta manera estamos iguales, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte"

La voz de fate sonaba serena pero ella no se encontraba calmada realmente, en estos momentos intentaba controlarse lo más que podía. Fate se quitó la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba y luego llevo sus manos a la ropa interior de nanoha, fue entonces cuando noto que estas estaban ligeramente mojadas por los jugos de la castaña, estos habían sido causados no solo por los besos sino también por la sensación de sus pechos frotándose con los de la otra durante su tercer beso

Fate le quito a nanoha su ropa interior despacio, quedando ambas completamente desnudas. Fate se puso sobre nanoha y observo su cuerpo, los grandes pechos de la castaña subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, fue entonces que noto que el cuerpo de nanoha estaba temblando, lo que era normal pues estaba resfriada

"Lo siento, debes tener frio"

Fate entonces pego su cuerpo al de nanoha, la cual paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de fate en un abrazo tratando de acercarla más a ella, algo que la rubia no se esperaba. Fate podía sentir la respiración de nanoha en su oreja, por otro la fragancia de fate inundaba a nanoha dándole un sentimiento de confort

"Nanoha, si en algún momento quieres que me detenga entonces solo dímelo"

Fate susurro esas palabras en la oreja de nanoha para después comenzar a lamerla mientras agarraba sus pechos empezando a masajearlos. La castaña empezó a dejar salir varios gemidos involuntariamente

Fate mordió ligeramente el cuello de nanoha dejando una marca para después lamerla, recorrió con su lengua todo el cuello de la castaña pasando por la clavícula, su escote y hasta finalmente llegar a sus pechos.

Sin perder el tiempo fate comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones como si fuera un bebe. Esto provocó una sensación en la castaña que nunca había experimentado antes y sus gemidos se intensificaron.

"Más… fate-chan tócame más…"

Nanoha abrazo la cabeza de fate mientras decía esas palabras que nunca pensó que diría, fate entonces mordió ligeramente uno de los pezones haciendo que nanoha gimiera más fuerte

Fate empezó a chupar el otro pezón mientras llevaba una mano a la entrepierna de nanoha para tocar aquel pequeño y rosado botón

"¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan!"

Nanoha no podía hacer más que solo pronunciar el nombre de la chica frente a ella mientras gemía, fate podía sentir como la entrepierna de nanoha estaba cada vez más húmeda

Los corazones de ambas chicas latían con fuerza. Fate separo las piernas de nanoha y empezó a lamer aquella delicada zona en su entrepierna

"¡Fate-chan! No hagas eso, hay está sucio"

"No hay forma de que alguna parte de nanoha sea sucia"

Fate uso sus dedos para separar los labios de la zona intima de nanoha y metió su lengua en su interior, nanoha cubrió su boca con su mano tratando de ahogar sus gemidos mientras con la otra apretaba con fuerza las sabanas

(¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien donde sea que fate-chan me toque?)

Nanoha estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que fate le hacía sentir y estaba cada vez más mojada

"Eres muy sensible, nanoha"

Fate introdujo su dedo medio en el interior de nanoha con cuidado pensando en que podría lastimarla y empezó a moverlo lentamente

"Nanoha… nanoha te amo, realmente te amo"

Fate declaro eso con su cara frente a la de nanoha para después introducir un segundo dedo dentro de su amada y moverlos más rápido hasta llevar a nanoha al su primer orgasmos mientras esta se cubría su boca con ambas manos para acallar sus gemidos que se habían hecho más fuerte

Fate se acostó junto a una nanoha que jadeaba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando la respiración de nanoha volvió a la normalidad fate se armó de valor y le pregunto

"Nanoha… ¿Me amas?"

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa por esa pregunta, por su parte para fate, que estaba esperando una respuesta, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

"Quiero que me lo digas nanoha, lo que sientes por mi"

(Lo que siento por fate-chan. ¿Qué es lo que siento por fate-chan?)

Mientras pensaba en eso, nanoha recordó todos los momentos que paso junto con fate, el cómo se conocieron, cuando tuvieron que pelear entre ellas, cuando se hicieron amigas y su despedida cuando fate tuvo que irse con el Bureau, además de su posterior regreso. Recordó las incontables veces que fate la salvo, la alentó, como rieron juntas infinidad de veces y se preocuparon la una por la otra siempre. Para nanoha al estar junto a fate no podía evitar pensar 'quisiera que permanezcamos juntas siempre, no quiero separarme de ella'

(Ya entiendo, yo no la amo…)

Nanoha llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la rubia

"Fate-chan lo que yo siento por ti… es demasiado hermoso para llamarse amor y es algo que no puedo describir con palabras. Es por eso que hasta que pueda encontrar el nombre de este sentimiento que es más grande que el amor déjame demostrártelo con mis acciones"

Nanoha unió sus labios con los de fate en el que se convertiría uno más de sus muchos besos

(Así es, lo que yo siento por fate-chan es algo que va mas allá del amor"

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado nanoha, los sentimientos que sentía ahora no eran diferentes a los que había sentido todo este tiempo desde que conoció a fate. Los ojos rojos la habían cautivado desde que los vio por primera vez, por eso deseo ayudarla, salvarla, mostrarle lo hermosa que era la vida y estar a su lado, era el amor más puro e inocente que existía

En medio del beso, lagrima de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de fate

"¿Es verdad?"

Una vez se separaron, fate pregunto eso

"Si, es verdad, te amo mucho, más que a nadie y quiero estar siempre a tu lado"

Nanoha respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de fate con sus dedos. Lo que decía no era para consolar a fate y evitar perder su amistad, tampoco era que se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, eran sus verdaderos sentimientos

"¿Aun cuando no podamos casarnos o tener hijos?"

"Hay muchos lugares y dimensiones en los que 2 mujeres pueden casarse, además ya tenemos una adorable hija"

Con esas palabras todas las dudas de fate finalmente se habían despejado

"Entonces ¿puedo pedirte algo nanoha?"

"¿Qué?"

"Podrías… tocarme también…"

Fate tomo una de las manos de nanoha y la llevo a su entrepierna, mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja

"Felizmente lo haré"

Nanoha comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre la delicada zona de fate, mientras con su mano libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amada rubia

"Estas muy mojada aquí abajo fate-chan y tu expresión es muy linda"

"Tú eres más linda nanoha"

"Eso no es cierto, todos los lugares del cuerpo de fate-chan son hermosos, como este…"

Nanoha pasó su lengua alrededor de uno de los pezones de fate para después comenzar a chuparlo, provocando que la rubia empezara a gemir

"Tus pezones están cada vez más duros"

"Es por ti nanoha, mientras más me tocas más me excito"

"Eso me hace feliz"

"Nanoha, yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien"

"En ese caso…"

Nanoha se colocó sobre fate mirando en dirección opuesta, ahora ambas tenían en frente la entrepierna de la otra

"Al verla de cerca es muy linda"

La castaña dijo eso al ver directamente la entrepierna de la otra chica y comenzó a lamerla provocando que una agradable sensación recorriera todo el cuerpo de fate, la cual sin querer quedarse atrás también empezó a la lamer la entrepierna de nanoha mientras jugaba con su clítoris, lo que provoco que la castaña se detuviera por un momento para soltar algunos gemidos pero rápidamente volvió a su tarea

Nanoha metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de fate haciendo que esta se estremeciera y al moverlo una oleada de placer inundo a la rubia, a pesar de esas placenteras sensaciones que fate sentía ella no se detuvo, quería que la mujer que amaba sintiera ese mismo placer, así que introdujo su lengua en su interior igual que había hecho antes

"Fate-chan, si me sigues haciendo eso acabare…"

"Está bien nanoha, córrete"

"No puedo aguantar más, estoy por acabar"

"Yo también estoy por acabar, terminemos juntas nanoha"

"Fate-chan… fate-chan…"

"Nanoha…nanoha"

Ambas chicas llegaron al clímax mientras pronunciaban los nombres de la persona que amaban, fate llevo su cara hasta la de nanoha y unió sus labios en un tierno beso para luego separarse y decir

"Lo siento nanoha, si tu resfriado empeora por esto entonces me quedare a tu lado hasta que estés bien"

"¿Hasta que esté bien? ¿No estarás conmigo después de que me mejore?"

Nanoha pregunto con una voz débil

"Por supuesto que sí. Siempre que me quieras a tu lado entonces hay estaré"

Nanoha pego su cuerpo al de fate en un abrazo, el cual la rubia le correspondió, al estar ambas cansadas no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran dormidas en esa posición

Cuando fate despertó se encontró nanoha mirándola fijamente

"¿Qué pasa?"

Al escuchar la voz de fate, lo que acababan de hacer paso por la mente de nanoha y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada

"Es solo que… me tocaste… esa fue mi primera vez así que… estoy feliz"

"También fue mi primera vez"

"¿En serio? Fate-chan, parecías saber lo que hacías. Pensé que tal vez ya tenías experiencia"

"Claro que no, es solo que al tenerte en frente a mí me hizo hacer todo eso sin pensarlo"

Fate se rasco la mejilla al no saber cómo expresarlo correctamente, pero luego miro a nanoha con una mirada seria

"Nanoha, a pesar de todo creo que es mejor hacer las cosas formalmente, así que te lo preguntare. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Nanoha se sorprendió por un momento pero luego respondió con una sonrisa es su cara

"Por supuesto"

La cara de fate se ilumino con esas 2 palabras y la hizo pensar que si todos los momentos difíciles por los que había pasado eran para poder estar aquí ahora, entonces habían valido la pena

"A partir de ahora te daré mucho amor, nanoha"

"Sí. Cuida me mi por favor"

"Prometo que te hare muy feliz"

"Y yo a ti"

"Algún día nos casaremos"

"Esperare con ansias ese día"

"También te prometo que encontrare la manera de tener hijos"

"Cuando lo hagas ¿Cuántos quieres tener?"

"30 o tal vez más"

Nanoha no sabía si fate estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio acerca del número de niños así que solo sonrió. Sin ninguna duda fate amaba a los niños. Un sonido provino del estómago de nanoha

"Ahora que recuerdo, no he comido nada"

"Iré a calentarte la sopa. Quédate aquí y descansa, hasta que regrese. También iré a ver qué hace Vivio"

Fue entonces que nanoha recordó que Vivio también estaba en la casa, por suerte aunque su cuarto estaba en frente del suyo las paredes eran a prueba de ruidos, así que no las habría escuchado a menos que estuviera frente a la puerta

Fate se puso su ropa y tomo la sopa que había traído antes, la cual ya estaba fría. Antes de salir de salir nanoha le dijo algo que fate no se esperaba

"Fate-chan, cuando Vivio se haya acostado ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

La última frase se oyó en apenas un murmullo pero a la vez hizo que la voz de nanoha se escuchara más sensual. Fate se sonrojo hasta las orejas y asintió para luego salir del cuarto rápidamente

Esa noche tuvieron sexo duro

A la mañana siguiente

"Así que ya estas mejor, nanoha"

"Si, me siento bien, hayate-chan"

Nanoha se había recuperado y se fue a trabajar como de costumbre, en los pasillos del Bureau se topó con hayate

"Pero ahora fate-chan está enferma"

Así era, a pesar de que nanoha quería quedarse a cuidar a fate, la rubia le dijo que estaba bien y que fuera al trabajo, ya que la castaña se había recuperado y sería malo si faltaba otro día, nanoha acepto y le prometió regresar lo más temprano posible, además si se quedara probablemente terminarían teniendo sexo igual que la noche anterior. Por suerte para fate, ella acababa de regresar de una misión y tendría varios días de descanso

"Que tú te hayas curado y que a la vez fate se haya enfermado ¿Acaso le pasaste tu resfriado con magia?"

"Creo que podría decirse que fue algo así"

Se dice que la mejor manera de curarse de un resfriado es pasárselo a otra persona mediante el contacto corporal y nanoha y fate habían tenido mucho 'contacto corporal' entre ellas la noche anterior

"Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos después"

"Espera nanoha, el botón de tu cuello está desabotonado, déjame arreglarlo"

"Gracias hayate-chan"

Cuando hayate se acercó para abotonar el uniforme de nanoha fue cuando lo noto

"Nanoha ¿Por qué tiene una marca de beso en el cuello?"

Nanoha se ruborizo, esa era la marca dejada por fate. Y como se esperaba de la comandante del Bureau, con tan solo atar unos cabos descifro lo que había ocurrido entre sus dos amigas el día anterior y la noticia se esparció por todo el Bureau antes de que acabara el día

 **AFTERWORK**

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si este fict llega a tener un buen puede que lo continúen de alguna manera

Me gustaría saber si les gusto pues me haría feliz como escritor

Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden darse una vuelta por mi perfil y leer mis otros ficts


End file.
